Unrequited
by ElementalSoldier9819
Summary: Two of Squad 7's lovestruck scouts, after being turned down soon find solace in each other's arms. A Juno x Noce oneshot


**I honestly think Juno and Noce would make a good couple second to Only Welkin and Alicia. Since Juno and Noce both have crushes on Alicia and Welkin, both of which don't get reciprocated in the game, I thought it would make sense for me to ship them together. Enjoy**

It was nighttime at Fort Amatriain and Noce Wordsworth was patrolling for nightwatch. As a member of Squad 7, he resented the fact that his Commanding Officer, Welkin Gunther was close to his crush on the Bruhl Town watch, Alicia Melchiott.

Hm, what's this An envelope was lying on the floor. As Noce picked it up, the scout noticed it was unsealed. Since nothing was written on the outside, he decided to analyze the contents in order to determine who it belonged to

_Dear Welkin_

_I never thought I'd say this to you until now, but ever since we met at the University, I always admired you and I want to confess that I've always loved you for who you were. SO please be with me for the rest of my life._

_Sincerely,_

_Juno_

"Hm Juno must've dropped this. I had no idea she had a crush on Welkin. I wish she'd be the one he'd end up with instead of Alicia" Noce spoke out loud. "I'll just hold onto it for now and give it back to her at the Barracks"

At the Barracks.

"Where Could I have put it?" Juno Coren spoke as she was rummaging through her belongings looking for some stationary

"Juno, did you drop this?" Noce said handing back the letter to her

"Oh Noce" Juno said, taking the letter from her fellow and quickly analyzing it

"It was on the floor not too far from the tent, must've fallen out of your pocket while you were patrolling last night. You were lucky that I just happened to stumble upon it"

"Did you read it?" Juno asked desperately

"Well I had to order to figure out it belongs to you" Noce Answered

"Promise me you won't tell anyone I have a crush on the lieutenant" Juno Asked.

"I Will" Noce Affirmed "But Promise me that the lieutenant Reciprocates your feelings"

"Thank you" Juno Nodded "I have faith this will work out"

Noce was hoping that Juno's Crush on Welkin would allow him to finally be with Alicia. As Gallia Did it's best to repel to Imperial invasion, only time would tell.

2 months after the war,

Noce had just finished writing the lyrics to his new song and was about to propose to Alicia.

He walks down the street he saw his friend, Homer Peron

"Homer" Ncoe greeted "How you've been buddy"

"I'm good, Noce" Homer answered, "In spite of my frail body, I've chosen to continue serving in the Militia."

"Good for you Man, How's the rest of the squad been?" he could only ask

"Well From what I heard, the Lieutenant had recently proposed to the First Sergeant, they'll be getting married in a couple of weeks" Homer announced

Noce's ear's just processed Homer's words.

"Ah Good for them" Noce tired to act composed "Tell them congratulations for me will ya?"

He then made a run in the opposite direction. Once Noce was alone, he just ripped up his work in anger.

_Damn Lieutenant Gunther, Proposing to Alicia, If only I acted Sooner._

That day when Juno saw Welkin on One Knee with a Box to Alicia, Juno's heart sank at a ship lost in the middle of the was sitting on a bench in despair, her one chance stolen from her. As Noce was walking down the streets of RandGriz, he sighted Juno sitting there alone with her hands over her face

"Juno?" Noce Wondered "What's wrong?"

"I couldn't do it Noce" Juno said tearfully "I was too shy and look. Now It's too late for me "

Noce just sat down next to Juno "Hey It's ALright" he spoke as he wiped away her tears "I can understand how exactly you're feeling right now. I was just about to propose to First Sergeant Melchiott until I found out she had gotten engaged to the Lieutenant"

"I'm Sorry" Juno Could only Say

"Don't be. Tell me something Juno" Noce Inquired "Why exactly do you like Lieutenant Gunther so much"

"Well, He's just the most charming person I met while in school. I've always admired him due to his quirky personality, but now I'm not sure now that he proposed to the first Sergeant"

"To be honest with you, I don't really like him, but that's only because he's so close with the First Sergeant Melchiott. You see First Sergeant Melchiott and I served together on the Bruhl Town Watch. Listen, I Know you don't seem happy with Lieutenant's decision and I'm not happy with either, but both of us need to move on."

"Stay with me Noce" Juno pleaded. " As you said You're the only one who possibly understands, how I'm feeling"

"I will" Noce responded. Juno just rested her head on his shoulder soothingly

For the next week, Noce and Juno Decided to spend time together, talking about their interests. Noce was Fascinated with Juno's Interest in Microbiology, while Juno was impressed with Noce's hobby of writing music. Overtime Noce came to admire Juno's Beauty. The two found themselves wanting to spend more time together as both understood what it felt to be unrequited by their crushes.

One night after spending the day in Bruhl will Juno, Noce brought her to his house.

"Noce" I'd never thought I 'd say to you but thank you. " Juno Said "you've shown me what it means to move on"

Noce just had the thing for her.

"Juno. I wrote this just for you" he announced

As Noce Performed the Ballad, Juno's heart melted in pure comfort

"Oh, Noce. That was wonderful" Juno Commented "You truly are a great singer"

"Thank you," Noce said "Listen, Juno, After all this time form serving in the militia until now, I feel like I go to know you better. You have to no idea how much the time we spent together means to me, I love you"

"Oh Noce" Juno said as she shredded a tear "I-I love you too"

As Juno approached Noce, the latter just cupped the formers cheeks into his hands and kissed her passionately. The Two had finally found the will move on after being on the giving end of one-sided love. By of course giving their love to each other.

A few days after, Juno had to leave Bruhl to finish up her studies at Randgriz, she never felt happier than to find solace in another scout she served in the Gallian Militia with. Noce was understanding of it, considering that she was a classmate of Welkin, who also studied at the same institute.

"I'll be gone for quite some time to finish up my research. Promise you'll never leave me Noce" Juno spoke at the gates of Bruhl.

"I will wait for you Juno, Promised me you'll come to Bruhl After your done. I want to be with you for the rest of my life" Noce said. As a member of the Bruhl Town Watch, he had a duty to keep the town safe.

"I promise," Juno told Noce before embracing him.

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
